sagwafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dongwathesailor
Hi Dongwathesailor -- we are excited to have Sagwa Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group on wikia. I had never heard of Sagwa before, but it looks like a neat show. You've done a great job getting started and I think it's fantastic that you've already set up a nominations area for the featured article. :I added some category tags to the pages you have (hopefully "Characters" is ok for these guys; please change it if you want something different); categories really help to keep everything organized and easy to find. ::If there's anything I can help you with, please let me know on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:52, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::Hi. I noticed you moved the main page to "Home". I wanted to suggest you actually move it to "Sagwa Wiki" or even just "Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat". Search engines such as google actually rank higher based on the page name, so that will help people find you. Also, when you move the main page, you need to edit a page called Mediawiki:Mainpage so that the menus, logs, and URL all go to the right place without a redirect. I'll edit it now so you can see. -- Wendy (talk) 01:26, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh. Sorry.--Dongwa 01:31, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh no - you didn't do anything to apologize for at all! The mediawiki pages are completely obscure; nobody knows about them instinctively. And if you want the main page called "Home" that's totally good. I just wanted to let you know about the search engines in case you were interested in having the page named after the wiki; but it's truly up to you (and any community you might eventually have); many wikis leave it at "Main Page" for that matter. -- Wendy (talk) 01:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::That isn't what I meant. I thought that I caused damages or something. I was also wondering if you knew anybody especially good at setting up the logo and FavIcon.--Dongwa 01:46, 24 February 2008 (UTC)--Dongwa 01:46, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::No damages; just redirect messages :). Your favicon looks fine to me -- what sort of help to you need with it? Can you not see it on the browser bar? :::::::I might be able to help with the logo; at least I've done some in the past. I looked at what you had uploaded earlier and I admit I'm not sure what exactly is the problem with the images you are trying to upload, since I can't even see them, just a message about how the file might corrupt my system if I execute it! As a starter suggestion, you might try opening them in a different graphics application on your computer if you have anything besides photoshop, and then resaving under a slightly different name; can't hurt and might help... -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It does?... Oh. It worked! I didn't see that earlier. :::::::::I'll try resaving it. I hope it works. I wouldn't want anybody to get their system corrupted.Dongwa 02:06, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::So it looks like re-saving didn't help. The one thing I notice on the image page is that the MIME type is wrong: it says "application/Photoshop" which is a photoshop internal format. The wiki probably can't parse that. More typically it should say "MIME type: image/png" (for a png obviously). Is there some way you can "export" the file out of photoshop, or "save as" a different format? I don't use photoshop myself, but I know people who use it for wiki stuff so it should be possible. :) -- Wendy (talk) :::::::::::I'm trying to re-do the logo completely. I'm using irfanview, which might help. Oherwise, I have a friend who can make one and email it to me.--Dongwa 02:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Logo I'll be happy to help with a logo when I am online tomorrow -- what exactly do you need? — Catherine (talk) 05:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hi, Dongwa, can you quote exactly the message you got? I'm curious about this "it will corrupt somebody's computer" warning thing. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 05:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Something like this... "Warning: This file may contain malicious code, and may threaten or corrupt your computer."--Dongwa 22:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :See the section below for how to resolve it. (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:54, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Logo The issue with the logo is you were simply naming the file as a .PNG file, but saving it in Photoshop's native PSD format. Make sure that when you save/export, the "file type" is set to PNG, instead of only "naming" it with a .png extension. BTW, the standard dimension for Wiki_wide.png is 266 x 75, and Wiki.png uses 135 x 155. I hope this addresses your issues. Let me know if you have any other questions! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:25, 24 February 2008 (UTC)